In large networks, multiple network devices are typically configured with various configuration parameters, including Internet Protocol (IP) addresses, security policies, quality of service parameters, and other network information. For example, such network devices may include routers and switches, which may be configured to route media content, including text data, audio data, video data, or any combination thereof. In a particular illustrative example, such network devices may route media content between a content provider and customer premises devices, such as set-top box devices in an Internet Protocol television (IPTV) network. Generally, each network device may include configuration parameters that are common to other network devices (such as subnet and domain information) and may include configuration parameters that are unique to the particular network device (such as a unique IP address).
Conventionally, a network administrator or field technician configured each network device with a full complement of configuration parameters. However, in complex networks, configuring network devices may require thousands of lines of instructions, and manual configuration may result in errors. To enhance manual installations, such configuration parameters may be stored at a configuration server and the configuration parameters can be accessed and installed manually. However, such manual configurations are time consuming.
Alternatively, the network device can be configured to automatically retrieve the configuration parameters from the configuration server. Such conventional server-based procedures for automatically configuring network devices typically use a boot-strap protocol, such as BOOTP, which may be stored in a memory of the network device and which may be executed at the network device to connect to the network. Such network devices may also utilize a trivial file transfer protocol (TFTP) to automatically retrieve the set of configuration parameters from the server when the network device is connected to the network or when the network device is powered on. Unfortunately, such automated download processes generally require that the configuration parameters stored at a central server are up-to-date at the time that the network device is connected to the network. Further, such automated configuration downloads are typically initiated by the network device, which downloads may not be controlled by a service provider, but rather are determined by the install technician. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of configuring a network device.